You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Queen-Of-Heroes
Summary: COWBOYAU They ride all over America hunting down Kishen but Death City is a whole new kind of evil. Soul feels overwhelmed and Maka is injured, they both need a distraction to stop themselves going crazy. Smut!


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me.**_

_You Can Leave Your Hat On:_

**BY Q.O.H**

Maka let out a huff of frustration as she hopped up the long stair case. She winced as Soul continued to help her up, her arm slung over his broad shoulders, his body supporting her weight. The wound to her leg wasn't very bad at all, it was just a graze in Maka's view but Soul had gone into protective mode and it was making Maka want to punch him in that rugged face of his.

They finally reached their room which just _had_ to be on one of the upper floors. Maka felt that she was going to go mad when the sharp eyed buxom women with the short black hair cut had narrowed her eyes them before thrusting the key in their general direction.

Soul unlocked the door, kicking it open with his heavy riding boots, causing the door to hit the wall beside it. He carried Maka inside placing her firmly on the bed in a way that clearly said '_Don't move'_ before he began to search through their belongings. They tied up their horses outside but they both felt anxious about leaving them there, they had a terrible feeling about this town.

Her leg stung slightly as the young blonde removed her hat and removed the pins from her hair, as well as sliding out of her large over coat. It was a necessary proportion considering where they went and the job that they did, Maka's true gender had to remain a secret. Who would trust a lowly woman with such a dangerous job? And what would they think if they knew that she was always in the company of a man? Especially such a man as Soul Evans.

It would be scandalous. She dreaded to think about what her Pa would say if he found out, but then again, that was unlikely.

It was quite an amusing idea, of Soul taking advantage of her, or 'ruining' her innocence. Maka was not someone wide eyed city girl, she'd seen death, she'd faced evil. She could handle Soul Evans thank you very much. If anyone was being taken advantage of here, it was him.

Maka continued to undress as Soul searched through his bundle for medical supplies. He'd gone quiet that was a definite warning sign. He would shout at her for a while before using every swear word he knew –which was a very impressive list- before going silent. This was how it had always been. She'd known him since they were kids, couldn't remember a time where she hadn't known that strange mixture of mystery and familiarity that was Soul, his emotional patens were like clockwork to her now. He'd get angry, real angry and then he'd shut himself off from her and bottle up his aggression.

It was annoying how he was such a closed book. Maka read a lot; she could even read in a few different languages. She could even read him with a single glance most of the time but when Soul put his shutters down he was unpredictable even to her and she'd be lying if that didn't prickle her spine with anticipation. His parents weren't around, her mother was gone and her father was no good, it was only natural that they'd come together and settle into some sort of bizarre family unit…..not that she saw Soul as a brotherly figure. As she watched him right now, his shirt peeled off to reveal sun kissed skin, loose demine jeans hanging low of his waist and his hat casting shadow onto his face, she could definitely assure you that Soul was _not_ like a brother to her, _not one bit._

Maka ran her fingers through her hair, trying get rid of some of the knots and trying to distract herself from the strong muscles of Soul's back. She licked her lips, her mouth feeling dry.

"Fuck" he swore gruffly, it was the first word he'd said in quite a while now. He dumped the bundle on the floor, kicking it aside angrily. "No bandages" he mumbled in response to her raised eyebrow.

He grabbed his discarded shirt and a bottle and moved over to the bed where Maka sat. The younger woman shifted slightly on the bed, folding her arms over her chest, she was only wearing her button down white shirt and underwear now. It was the slandered procedure they went through, one of them would get injured and the other would tend to the wound. It was part of their partnership; they had each other's backs, always.

Soul still had on his felt wide brimmed hat; he wore it low so that it covered his eyes. As good as Soul looked with that hat on, Maka much preferred him with it off, she preferred him with everything off if she was honest.

He moved so that he was crouching down on the floor in front of her, "leg" he murmured. Maka understand sticking on her injured leg so that he could examine it. He was mad at her, she knew. He knew just how to get to her, it always made Maka feel uncomfortable when he hardly spoke like this, not that he was so great with words in the first place. It did not help now that he'd moved closer so that he was now knelt between her legs, cleaning the long gash that ran up the inside of her left thigh. It wasn't deep, just very long, it was one of those cases were it looked far worse than it was.

Soul grabbed the bottle which they kept their water in during the day and poured some of it onto the corner of his shirt before starting to dab at her thigh. Whilst she tried very hard Maka couldn't hold in the slight hiss of pain he had caused her. She could see his deep frown under the brim of his hat "I'm fine, carry on" she said before he could say anything.

Maka tried not to focus on the pain, instead she distracted herself in the only way she could during a time like this. Thinking about how utterly delicious it looked to have Soul between her legs. It sent a sudden shiver down her spine and a pang of heat to her core. She bit her lip_ bad Maka! _ The green eyed girl had vowed that she wouldn't do this again, not after last time.

She closed her eyes, the memory flashing before her, of hard muscle beneath tanned skin, of hungry lips and sweat, cries of ecstasy that made her very grateful that they were staying in the middle of nowhere that night. Taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes. _Yes_, she and Soul had slept together, on multiple occasions, but _no_, they were not an item.

It was wrong they knew. They weren't married, Maka could easily get pregnant and she'd now lose any chance of getting a husband in the future but she was getting that feeling again, the same feeling of lust and want and _need _that she had experienced last time. The kind of feeling that clouded her brain and made her forget the consequences.

Though did it really matter? It wasn't like Maka was planning on getting married to anyone anyway. She had chosen her career and her rather twisted friendship with Soul over all that. They rode from town to town, cost to cost. They made their living by killing terrible beasts that had once been human, grotesque creatures known as Kishens who murdered people and destroyed villages and then they collected the bounty. That was the very reason she was injured right now. She had been knocked off her horse earlier that day, completely out of nowhere. Neither of them and seen it coming, not even Soul and he was always so virulent, it came leaping at her, thank god it was only a small one of she might not have gotten away so easily. Soul had been pissed though she really had tried her best to stay alert, she always did. The 19 year old cursed Death City and its high Kishen population.

Soul was halfway through cleaning her cut when, with shaky fingers; Maka took off his hat, smiling slightly at the messy mop of white hair that he always tried so hard to conceal. He looked up at her, his expression caught between anger and confusion "Maka, give it back" he said, it was a statement; she could tell that he was trying to stay calm but his jaw kept clenching.

Maka only shook her head, blonde bangs falling into her face "nope" she said making a popping sound on the "p" She smirked slightly as she put his hat on her own head.

"Maka!" he growled in a tone that made her long to rub her thighs together, but no matter how sexily he said it Maka didn't give him back the hat.

"Stop hiding behind it Soul" She said, her small pale hands reaching out to run her fingers through the surprisingly soft snowy locks. He closed his eyes briefly as if enjoying the sensation "'m not hiding" was his muffled response.

They stayed like that for a while, Maka stroking his hair in soothing motions, his hands gripping her thighs lightly. It was as he felt Maka's blood on his hand that he snapped out of it, his expression turning hard again "we need to finish this" he said, pressing his damp shirt back against her slightly bleeding wound.

Maka sighed in frustration. Frustration at Soul for being such an uptight git all of a sudden, frustration at the cute way his brows furrowed when he was concentrating, frustration at how she could see the muscles in his back rippling as he worked and frustration at herself for giving into her hormones and wanting him so _so_ badly.

Soul wrapped his shirt firmly but carefully around the gash once it was clean. She couldn't help but look a little disappointed as he got up and walked to the bathroom, starting to wash the blood off his hands. She tugged at the material lightly, making sure that it would stay in place, it did (Soul always did a good job) before climbing off of the bed.

For a few minutes she stood in the doorway of the dingy bathroom, watching him. She could see her own reflection in the mirror, she looked tired and pale "Soul" she said softly. No response.

"Soul!" she said a little more firmly, he glanced up, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Her throat went dry at the reflection of his crimson orbs "what?" he grunted, not turning to face her.

Maka stepped forward unsteadily, trying not to limp as she did so. She felt the buzz of anticipation as he was now within touching distance. She saw his muscles clench slightly at her proximity "relax" she said soothingly, placing her hands lightly on his biceps, rubbing the smooth skin gently.

"I am" Soul muttered, a slight shiver running through his body at her touch. Maka laughed softly, resting her forehead against his back, his hat being pushed back a little on her head in the process "It's been a long day, Soul. How about we try to forget about it?" she breathed against his skin in such a tempting manor that it made Soul want to turn around and push her up against the nearest wall.

Maka couldn't help herself, her arms wrapped themselves around him more tightly, one pressed against his toned chest, the other rubbing those delectable abs of his that made her want to run her tongue all over them.

Soul let out a quiet whimper. "Please, Soul" she whispered, kissing between his shoulder blades. Oh, he was putty in her hands now. He let his anger ebb away, the cursed town, Maka's injury and the fact that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time were really starting to get to him, not to mention the fact that they had to ride out first thing to kill yet another kishen…but for now, he might as well enjoy himself.

Make felt him relax under her fingers, causing her to smile "that's more like it". She loosened her grip and allowed him to turn around slowly before she took his larger hand in hers. Their eyes met properly for the first time since the kishen attack this afternoon. Heat pooled in the bottom of Maka's stomach, she could never quite get over the hungry way he always looked at her. Doing her best to offer him the sauciest smile she could muster, she led him back into the bedroom.

The usual mix of lust, anticipation, nerves and the weird feeling that, yet again, she was going to sleep with the guy who was meant to be her partner and _nothing more_, pumped through Maka's body but the other feelings outweighed the last.

She stopped as they reached the bottom of the single bed. Soul looked a little confused and Maka tried not to giggle as she turned around, stopping his motion by placing a firm hand on his chest "stay standing" she ordered, slowly starting to place light kisses on the tanned skin she had been lusting after for weeks. It had been too long and she knew that there wasn't going to be anything sweet and gentle about tonight. She knelt on the end of the bed, her lips licking and sucking at his chest, making sure to leave a few marks on Soul's neck just to make those city girls, who undressed him with their eyes, aware that he was the property of someone else…not that she_ owned_ Soul, of course.

He only made small grunting and groaning noises, which always annoyed her to no end. She knew that he was hardly the most expressive guy but she was giving him sex! Something that she should probably not be doing unless he was at least going to marry her, but then again there always were ways to make him moan.

Moving so that she was lying down on her stomach, she gripped his hips, as she started to fulfil her fantasy of licking his amazing abs. Why did he have to look so good naked? Maka's life could've been so much easier if her childhood friend had not grown up to be so sexy. He let out the most brilliant surprised squeak when she squeeze his firm ass out of nowhere, he glared down at her, eyes smouldering. Maka paused what she was doing and smirked up at him "everything alright, darlin'?" Soul let out a huff "Damn you, you little minx. Get on with it already, I'm tired of waitin'" he growled.

Maka grinned slyly; oh, she enjoyed playing with him too much "Patience, Soul. Good things come to those who wait" she said in a sing-song voice, lightly palming the large bulge in the front of his stone washed jeans, all the while wearing a sinfully innocent expression that drove him crazy.

"Fuck Maka" was all he could muster. "Yes, yes" Maka chuckled "you get to do that later" she murmured, her mouth moving down the thin line of hair that lead from his navel and disappeared below his waistband. Rubbing her thighs together furiously she began to undo the buckle at a painfully slow pace, making sure to pull the belt out of all the loops before tossing it aside. She watched carefully at the agonised look in his eyes. He drove her so beautifully insane all the time without even trying; she could at least have this one victory.

"Gimme that" Soul grunted and Maka was proud to hear that his voice was rather shaky. He removed his hat from her head, putting on himself. He chuckled softly at her pout "I want to see your face Maka" he said, pushing the brim of his hat back so that she would still be able to read his expressions.

Maka nodded, letting him off. She carefully undid his pants, his abdomen burning with want as the material slid down over his hips revealing his boxers and more importantly the large erection contained by them. Licking her lips Maka traced her thumbs down his hips bone before edging her hands towards his aching length. She could see his stomach muscles contracting as she neared her destination. The blonde finally began to rub his hard cock through his boxers, her dainty hand moving with confidence, knowing the places where he licked to be touched. Soul's first moan slipped between his lips and Maka grinned widely, rubbing the head through the worn material.

They both soon became tried off this and it wasn't long before Maka was eagerly pulling off his boxers. Soul nearly burst out laughing when his erection pinged free of his underwear and sprung back up very close to Maka's shocked expression. Taking a deep breath, Maka wrapped her hand around the thick length. Oh Lord, it felt good, he was warm in her hand and she loved the little noises he made and the way he moved his hips in time with her hand. As she spread some of the pre come leaking from the tip down the rest of his dick, she wondered why she even stopped being on this imamate level with Soul in the first place. It was wrong but at the same time it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Moistening her lips, Maka took a final look up at his hazy red eyes before wrapped her mouth around the head. The taste was…unusual, she wasn't going to lie but it was something she could get used to and she something definitely _planned_ on getting used to.

Soul's large calloused hands tangled in her ash blonde hair. She engulfed as much of him as she could, using her hands to rub to the rest of his length she couldn't quite fit into her small mouth. Gripping his hips she began to bob her head lightly, swirling her tongue around the head where she knew he was most sensitive. The young woman couldn't help but be amaze by the moan she received when she removed him from her mouth and instead ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, the noise seemed to come from somewhere deep in his throat and Maka decided it was her knew favourite sound.

Her core was aching beyond belief, longing for attention but she continued to focus on him until she felt him start to pulse inside her mouth.

"Maka, Maka! Stop!" said Soul, sounding panicked. She immediately released him, making an utterly sinful wet popping sound that made them both quake, before she looked up at him, worried. "I don't want things to end too quickly" he explained without her needing to ask. He offered her a smile before moving onto the bed with her.

Maka had to scoot back slightly to make room for him. He began to get rid of his jeans and underwear that were still around his ankles. He was about to take off his heavy riding boots when Maka stopped him. His brows furrowed as he eyed her quizzically "leave the boots on" She bit her bottom lip "and the hat". Oh God, it had always been one of her fantasies. As much as she loved him without the hat, the idea of him in just his riding gear had always turned her on beyond belief.

He smirked, rows of dazzling sharp teeth glinting at her "Maka Albarn I had no idea you were such a pervert" he snickered. Maka huffed, her cheeks burning "Aww, I think it's cute" he drawled, leaning in closer "Little Maka's got a cowboy fantasy, eh? Alright, I'll play along" he said, long nibble fingers running up her arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake "but next time we play by my rules" he whispered seductively and Maka felt like she was going to overheat because this guy -her partner, her best friend- was surely the devil.

He removed his pants so now that he was now just sat that there lazily on the dreary bed, hat ridding low on his brow as if it was completely natural. Her fingers burnt to touch him, her mouth watered to taste every last inch of him. How was it fair? How could one person have all that? She could never understand what he saw in her. They were together all the time, always working or sleeping or, well _fucking_, so she knew he wasn't getting it anywhere else, she knew he wasn't down at the Cat house like most other young men. She was the only one he was sleeping with, Maka was sure of it. So why her? Maka was plain and flat chested, there was a reason that she could pass of so easily as a man and that was because she had the body of a fourteen year old…but the way he looked at her now, the way he always looked at her made her feel like those busty women in the towns they rode through, the ones with hourglass figures who turned every man's head in the room. He acted like she was sex on legs. Maybe he suffered from some sort of extensive head injury.

She glanced up and he was right there. So close that she could practically taste him. He was a sly one, she couldn't turn her back on him for a second "Maka" he said in the sensual drawl of his "I really hate all of your clothes" he said, playing with the hem of her shirt "I really think we need to get rid of them" Her mouth felt so dry that she just merely nodded, starting to undo the buttons before Soul stopped her hands, brushing them aside.

Maka gaped at him as instead of unbuttoning it like he was _supposed_ to, he tugged hard and ripped the shirt open in one go, sending buttons flying in all different directions "Soul!" She growled at his smug face "you ruined my shirt!" she pounded her fists into his chest angrily, before he grabbed them and suddenly had her pinned beneath him on the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but then his length brushed against her shamefully wet underwear and she let out a loud gasp, her words long forgotten.

"What was that, Maka?" Soul jeered playfully, rocking his hips against her clothed entrance. "Soul, plea-"she began before his mouth latched onto her newly exposed breast, his tongue eagerly flicking the small pink bud. Groaning throatily Maka raked her fingers down his strong back, digging in slightly as she tried not to whimper.

He was far _far_ too good at this. If she was not lucky enough to be on the receiving end of one of Soul Evan's lesser known skills she might have been a little bitter about how he knew _exactly_ where to touch, but as she was the only one who got to experience his talents in the bedroom she found it hard to stay mad.

He moved his attention to her other breasts as Maka began to rock her hips against him, her core creating friction against his tight abs causing her to throw her head back onto the pillows. Soul's lips began to move further down and as much as she _loved _what he was doing, tonight –as Soul had said- was Maka's fantasy and what she wanted was _control_. She gripped his hair, pulling him back up so their lips collided for the first mind-blowing time that night. She took his current state of distraction as an opportunity to roll them over, pushing Soul onto his back. The motion caused quite a lot of pain in her leg but she ignored it.

They pulled back and Soul looked up at her a little dazed. Maka felt a pang of guilt "sorry…we can move back if you want, I just…" she broke off when Soul's hands massaged her sides gently "Maka, if you wanna be on top be on top. I still get to have sex with a beautiful woman either way" he grinned in a way that made her heart fluttered before she pushed the feeling to the back of her head. They were just friends and this was just sex.

Maka sat a little awkwardly on top of him for a few seconds before calming down and relaxing "okay" she said slowly before a smile started to creep up her face "hey, urm, Soul? Could I try something else? It'll only be for a little while"

Soul's brows furrowed again in the way that always made her want to giggle "urm alright, I suppose that's okay". Maka grinned and leaned over the side of the bed, giving Soul time to get comfy before she popped back up, grinning wickedly and holding something in her had. Garnet eyes widened as he realised that it was his belt dangling from her hand "y-you want to tie me up?" he gulped.

"Only for a little while" Maka gave him a hopeful smile "then I'll untie you". Soul sighed, he wasn't too sure, but she was using the puppy-dog face and she was half naked and he had such a beautiful view of her tits. How could he deny her? "Fine, just be carefully with me" he chuckled slightly as she beamed.

"Thank you" she murmured, kissing him passionately as she took both his wrists and began tying them to the head broad. He moved his focus to the great way her tits swayed as she worked and how amazing her wetness soaked panties felt on his stomach, it'd feel better if she wasn't wearing anything at all but he'd enjoy this for now. She pulled back, wearing a satisfied smile as she eyed her handy working, it was a great image. Her partner tied to the bed wearing nothing but a hat and boots; she'd have to burn this image into her mind forever.

Soul gave his restraints a slight tug to make sure they'd hold before Maka's mouth was back against his. He loved the whimper and slight trembled of his lips as he lightly tugged her bottom lip between his sharp teeth. Their tongues battled fiercely, each trying to taste each other's mouths thoroughly.

They finally pulled away when really couldn't take anymore of her stupid panties. Not that they'd be much use anyway. They were drenched and she shot Soul a glare when she noticed his smug smile "it's been a while, okay!" she snapped which only amused him further.

Maka would get her revenge though. She slowly slid off her panties, making sure that Soul was watching her every movement before she tossed them aside. Running her small hand down her chest, she cupped her breast lightly, massaging it slightly before pinching the tight nipple, Maka closed her eyes and let out a gasp. Feeling Soul twitched frustrated beneath she continued the torture, sliding her hand down her abdomen at an agonising pace for the both them. Maka's neglected core begged to be touched which was why she trembled as her fingers brushed the slickness of her pussy. Her hips began to roll into her hand as she flicked her clit lightly, her head falling back.

Soul let out a desperate groan, the sight before was unbelievable. His beautiful sexy partner was touching herself in front of him and he was fucking tied down! He yanked against the restraint but they were too tight "Maka!" he practically begged. There was pre come dripping out of the end of his member as he watched Maka's fingers disappear inside her pussy.

He licked his lips wanting to touch her more than anything else in the world right now. Fuck the kishens he just wanted Maka, his whole world revolved around her anyway, his whole outlook had been shaken by her injury today. He knew she would never feel the same way about him that he felt about her but at least they had this, this intimacy. Maybe one day they could be more than just friends who fucked.

"S-Soul" Maka moaned his name as she fingered herself. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough but it teased Soul and gave her body some of the release it had been aching for. Finally removing her fingers, she leaned forwards, offering them out just in front of Soul's mouth. He got the message immediately, leaning his head forward slightly to take her digits into his skilful mouth, licking and sucking her juices hungrily. His hat fell down into his eyes and Maka reached forward, readjusting the brim so she could see those astonishing eyes of his and the way he looked up at her with such desperate need. She removed her fingers from his mouth, getting a little wetter when he licked his lips, trying to taste to last drops of her essence left behind.

Moving back, Maka made herself comfortable back near his hips. Maka began to stroke his member again, this time at a much slower pace "you ready, cowboy?" she purred, acting far sexier than she felt.

"Yes ma'am" he smirked, his eyes meting hers for a briefly second before Maka began to position her small frame. She took his dick into her hand, her brows furrowing slightly as she tried to figure out how she could even _fit_ this thing inside her. _Ah yes,_ Soul had dealt with that the last time. Taking a deep breath Maka pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance before she slowly started to lower herself down onto him. They before let out hisses of pleasure, Maka still felt a slight twinge of discomfort as she felt him re-stretch her after all this time. Soul groaned as her felt her juices drip down his shaft.

Maka felt full and it was a present feeling, being this closer to Soul, the only person she could rely upon in this fucked up world. Resting her hands on his abdomen she started to grind their hips together lightly. Maka gasped and Soul groaned at the delicious friction.

Soul tried to keep his cool but it was hard with her tight walls constantly clamping around him. Being inside Maka was the best thing in the world, the only bad thing was that he could not touch her properly. He tugged on the bindings as his partner started to ride his cock. All those years of horse riding had certainly paid off.

Surely she was just doing this to destroy him. Maybe this was just some elaborate plan to kill him in the sickness most amazing way possible. He watched as Maka's tight pussy engulfed him again and again. He watched as her hands cupped her breasts and pinched her rosy nipples roughly. This was surely the end, but it had to be the best way to die, _completely_ at the mercy of Maka.

Maka's green eyes watched as Soul did his best to untie himself. It had been fun to watch him suffer a little, give him a taste of his own medicine but it was going a little too far now. She wanted to be touched by him as much as he watched to touch her. Leaning forwards Maka released Soul from his own belt. The way he tossed the thing aside it was very likely that that poor belt was going to be thrown onto the campfire tomorrow.

Soul's hands immediately grabbed her hips helping her find an incredibly delicious rhythm. Why couldn't she stay like this forever? Her and Soul having hot passionate sex, the bed squeaking loudly, their flesh smacking together wetly, Soul's grunts and her cries so loud that they would probably get kicked out of the hotel in the morning but neither of them cared. This was bliss Maka decided, as Soul's hips trust off the bed to meet her own.

They were racing towards a climax. There was nothing steady or gentle about their pace. The springs of the old bed creaked loudly, Soul's hat had fallen off his head and onto the pillows as Maka slammed herself down onto Soul, impaling herself repeatedly, practically sobbing his name as he started sucking roughly on her breast. Yep, they were _definitely_ getting kicked out in the morning. Maka's leg stung painfully and she guessed it had probably started bleeding again but she ploughed on all the same.

Soul could feel the coil in his stomach tightening to the point that it could snap at any second. He fought against the feeling though, determined not to finish until Maka had, that's what cool guys did after all. He reached down to where they connected, his skilful fingers rubbing Maka's clit roughly. Her body spasmed at this, her walls tightening him around him like a vice.

Maka came with a loud shaking cry of his name _"S-SOUL!" _Soul continued to thrust his hips upwards helping her ride out her orgasm, his hands steadying her as her body started to go limp. He finally released inside of her, breathing her name against her ear as she collapsed against his chest, his dick still buried deep inside her.

It took them both quite a while to catch their breaths but it was Maka who recovered first, still rather shaky from their activities "do you feel any better now Soul?" She smiled softly, tracing patents on his chest with her index finger. Soul grinned, tucking her head under his chin "yes, love, I feel a lot better" he frowned as she saw the fresh blood soaking Maka's makeshift bandage "we might have done you more damage though" he sighed.

Maka sat up and kissed him tenderly, it was the first kissed they'd shared out of the mid-sex context, it felt nice. "I'm fine Soul. It doesn't even hurt that much" she assured him and he nodded "we can sort it out in the morning….well before we get kicked out anyway" she said, taking his hat from under his head and hanging it on one of the bed posts.

Soul smirked widely "we were pretty noisy, weren't we?" he sighed happily, using his feet to kick off his boots, letting them fall off the bed haphazardly.

Maka rolled her eyes "It'll be a miracle if the whole hotel hasn't heard us" she shook her head, snuggling back up against him.

"Oh well, serves that owner right for giving us dirty looks." Soul chuckled softly, stroking her hair.

"You're such an idiot" Maka yawned, smiling fondly.

"No arguments there" He kissed the top of her head, letting her drift off to sleep in his arms. He wished every night was like this, him and her falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs. Though, in their line of work they could not afford to get caught up in a relationship. They took each day as it came. Today they are alive, tomorrow they could be dead. The only thing that was certain was that they were in this together and would share the same fate, whether they lived or died.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really enjoyed writing that; I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review :)**

_Love, __**Q.O.H **_


End file.
